Of Sprained Ankles and Bruised Dignities
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: Ianto sprains his ankle...and Jack's there to make it better


**Not mine...but I do love 'em **

* * *

><p>"I sprained my bloody ankle!" Ianto exclaimed, gesturing at the pile of pillows that his right foot was resting on.<p>

Jack laughed and sat on the edge of the couch, "I leave you alone for two days and come back to this...Gwen needs to work on this protecting of her teammates thing, she's going to be a mother someday." He paused, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

The younger man sighed and told Jack how the team had been chasing not one, but two weevils, following them across a park, where Ianto had tripped, spraining his ankle and receiving a minor concussion.

Jack chuckled and Ianto frowned, "Who would've thought, Ianto Jones brought down by a rock."

"Jack! I could've been seriously hurt!"

"I know...your dignity could've been lost for good!"

He crossed his arms, "If your just going to make fun of me, go back to the Hub."

In seconds, Jack was off the couch and kneeling next to Ianto, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm just releasing tension, imagine getting a call from Gwen telling you I'd been hurt, not badly, but just enough to be out of the field for a bit. I was worried."

"I've gotten calls like that before, most of the time Gwen doesn't even call me."

Jack sighed, giving up and kissing the younger man's forehead again. "Hm, you have a fever..."

"Side effect of the pain killers they gave me, it started about an hour ago."

"Headache?"

Ianto nodded, "Okay, come on you're going to bed."

"Jack, I'm not supposed to walk."

"Who said anything about walking?"

"You aren't going to...Jack!" Jack had slipped his arms under Ianto, lifting him up.

"Oh calm down, it's only a few feet away...besides, I always knew you'd be the wife."

Ianto stayed quiet and let Jack tuck him into bed. He watched as the immortal buzzed around him, getting fresh ice for his ankle and making sure he was comfortable.

"Wish you were around the first time..."

"What?"

"When I was ten, I was at the playground with my dad and my sister. He pushed me too hard on the swings and I fell off and broke my leg."

Jack frowned and turned to look at the Welshman, "I thought you had a good relationship with him."

"Well, I suppose I wish I did. We had our moments, but I think he knew I wasn't quite right, even though I didn't know it myself... After he died and I left for London, that pretty much ended my relationship with Rhiannon. Our dad had been sick for a while, and even though I never said anything about staying, she never seemed to realize that no matter what I was leaving. I was eighteen and I needed out of Cardiff, no matter the cost."

Jack had moved and sat next to Ianto on the bed, "Did you go back for your mom's funeral?"

He nodded, "By then Rhiannon was married and pregnant and wanted me in her son's life. I was a year out of college and had just started at Torchwood One. I knew the risks, and I started visiting every couple months. It's become even more often, now that I'm back here."

Jack was quiet for a few seconds, shocked at how much Ianto had just shared with him. "I...I'd love to meet them sometime."

Ianto smiled, "Rhiannon would love you. Try not to flirt with her though okay? Anyone but my sister."

Jack snorted, "If she has your looks, then I don't know if I'll be able to make that promise. The fact that she's your married sister might help a little though."

He rolled his eyes, "Like that ever stopped you before."

Jack laid down next to Ianto, turning to face the younger man. "You have so little confidence in me."

He smiled and paused, "Thank you Jack, for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

They shared a soft kiss and Jack pulled away, "Get some sleep okay? You've had a long day."

He nodded, his eyes already closing and Jack smiled, wondering how he got so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look at this crazy fluff. It seems I can't write smooth fluff though...this one's a little awkward...<strong>

**Gah, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review s'il vous plait! **


End file.
